Unclean
by x ri-chan x
Summary: Isabella is just that- Isabella. But not everyone's quite as tolerant... and I'm sure her journey to where she is today wasn't always pleasent.
1. Ch 1: Filthy

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first PK fanfic, so please be kinda gentle... Also, please review or I'll lose interest and stop writing it... :/  
  
Ch. 1: Filthy  
  
---------------------  
  
Isabella sat down on her bed, deeply breathing out. Or was it his? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
Her parent's had just come home. It was the first time she'd seen them in how long? A few years. They were always gone. But that was ok, because she was free to live her own life.  
  
She wasn't prepared for them. Not at all. She had no idea they were coming. She was so unprepared that she was still a she. Not a he.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, blinking back a few tears. She didn't know what to think. The struggle within herself was hard enough as it was, then her parents came home. It just wasn't fair.  
  
Her head fell into her hands, her palms resting over her eyes. "How... how did I ever let it get this far?" she thought to herself.  
  
She thought back to when it had all started... she was so small...

-----

A young Yamamoto sat outside on the swings, kicking himself a few feet one direction, then letting himself swing back the other. He wasn't moving a lot.  
  
A young blue haired boy walked over. "Ohayo, Yamamoto," he said slowly, watching the other boy.  
  
Yamamoto looked over at the boy. "Ohayo, Johji." He smiled.  
  
"Haven't I told you before that it's 'George'?" Johji asked.  
  
Yamamoto shook his head. "It's just a phase. You'll grow out of it, Johji."  
  
George sighed. He turned and started to walk back towards the school. He turned back suddenly, watching Yamamoto pump his legs, still barely pushing himself.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The small boy with black hair looked up at the blue- hued boy.  
  
"You're upset about something..."  
  
"No," Yamamoto forced himself to smile again. "I'm fine."  
  
George shook his head and sat next to the young boy. "I can tell you're lying."  
  
Yamamoto smirked a bit. "You always could."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"Johji..." he looked up at George.  
  
"George," George corrected him.  
  
Yamamoto smiled slightly. "George," he corrected himself. "Do you ever... feel like maybe something's not right? Like maybe something inside you isn't the way it should be?"  
  
George smirked a bit, running his fingers through his short hair. "Yeah... why?"  
  
"Well... I feel like that." Yamamoto shrugged. "I just feel like I'm not... me..." he looked up at George, puzzled himself.  
  
"Hmm... What doesn't feel right?" George sat down in a swing next to him.  
  
"Well..." Yamamoto looked down at his lap. "I guess... it's just that I.... I feel kinda... unclean..."  
  
George cocked his head to the side. "Why is that?"  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** Eep... what is it? I think we all know... but... well... oh well. What do you guys think? PLEASE R/R. Thanks ;D 


	2. Ch 2: Dirty

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N**: Wee! A second chapter! Is anyone enjoying it so far?  
  
Ch. 2: Dirty  
  
---------------------  
  
Yamamoto shifted uncomfortably. "I just don't... feel right... in my..." he trailed off.  
  
"Well, c'mon! Tell me!" George sighed, getting exasperated. Even as a child he didn't have much patience.  
  
Yamamoto blushed deeply, tears flooding to his eyes. "In my body..." He hid his face in his hands, facing away from George. "I feel like... I shoulda been... I dunno.. A girl..." His face flushed deeper, and he was glad he had turned away from George.  
  
George smiled a bit, his smile lopsided. "That's all?"  
  
Yamamoto turned around quickly, forgetting to hide his face. "What do you mean 'that's all'?!" he yelled, forgetting his embarrassment only a few seconds before.  
  
His friend grinned and stood up. "I think you'd make a great girl." He smiled. "And... don't be embarrassed!" He leaned forward, kissing Yamamoto's cheek. "Never be afraid to be who you really are." He nodded, standing back up.  
  
-----  
  
Isabella smiled a bittersweet smile, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears. Her dark purple velvet dress was stained now. She looked down at the sleeve. "How ironic..." she thought to herself as she stood up. "It's just like my life.. Marred in every way..."  
  
-----  
  
Her dress came off. Her hair cascaded down. The make-up was washed off. Slowly but surely, the she became a he.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, Yamamoto- no, Isabella, felt ashamed. Even his own parents, who nurtured and raised him could not stand who he had become.  
  
He quickly turned from the mirror. He hated his body. He cursed it.  
  
He dreaded this part of every day. His shower. He didn't mind the water, or the shower. He hated having to face himself every day. Some days he couldn't do it... Some days he'd wash off his make-up and wash his hair in the sink. Those were days when he felt especially low in the self-esteem department.  
  
Today was one of those days.  
  
He shuddered, though not of cold. Blinking back tears, he hurriedly put his nightclothes on. How could someone raised in such a family become the likes of him? He was given everything he needed, or wanted, but still...  
  
He climbed into bed and curled under the sheets. Pulling the comforter over his head, he squeezed out the tears he'd been holding in all day.  
  
-----  
  
There was a knock on the door. Sebastian headed towards it. A small Yamamoto stood at the top of the staircase, looking down to see who it was. As the door opened, he ran downstairs to meet his friend.  
  
"George! I didn't know you were coming over today!" He beamed happily. He'd been feeling better about himself since their talk yesterday.  
  
George grinned and bade hello to Sebastian. He held a medium sized box out to Yamamoto. "For your birthday."  
  
Yamamoto blinked. "George, my birthday is past. It was in the winter. Don't you remember the party?"  
  
Sebastian nodded. "His birthday is far gone by, young Sir."  
  
George grinned. "Yes, HIS was." He started to walks upstairs. Yamamoto quickly tagged along, confused. ---------------------  
  
**A/N:** oo what'cha think? Am I going too fast? Too confusing? Comments? Review please! 


	3. Ch 3: Soiled

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N:** Ah! I'm on a roll! Three chapters!  
  
Ch. 3: Soiled  
  
---------------------  
  
Yamamoto closed the door behind him. "What are you doing, George?" he asked, as his counterpart sat the box on a coffee table.  
  
"Well, I said that it was HIS birthday in the winter... But... Today is HER birthday..." he grinned and nudged the box over to Yamamoto.  
  
The boy blinked, taking the box. He opened it slowly.  
  
Inside sat the most beautiful dress Yamamoto had ever seen. It was lilac, covered in lace and beads. He pulled it out, letting the box fall to the floor as he held it up, staring in awe.  
  
"It's so cute! It's...lovely!"  
  
George smiled happily. "Try it on."  
  
Yamamoto almost dropped the dress but he caught himself. He lowered it, draping it over his arm. "George, what are you talking about?! I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?" George smirked slightly.  
  
"I'm- I'm- I'm a boy!"  
  
"So?" the boy asked. "Who said that because you were a boy you couldn't wear dresses?"  
  
"It's not... proper!"  
  
The young George walked over to Yamamoto. "Who cares if it's proper?" He paused. "I made that dress just for you... I wanna see you in it..."  
  
Yamamoto blushed deeply. He couldn't believe it.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the young boy was in the dress. His hair was combed straight, and the dress fit perfectly. The two boys danced around, watching the dress twirl out as Yamamoto spun.  
  
He had never felt so elated in his life. He loved it. The door opened suddenly. Both boys stopped, looking up at the body in the door-frame, a guilty look plastered on their faces.  
  
Sebastian was quite taken aback. At first he didn't know what to say... then his face melted into a smile. "I was wondering if the young sirs wanted some tea... But, I must have gotten the wrong room. All I see is a sir and a very pretty miss."  
  
Yamamoto- no, Isabella grinned.  
  
After Sebastian had left, Isabella turned to George. "Thank you, George..."  
  
"For what?" he smiled.  
  
"For making me happy," Isabella answered, smiling happily.  
  
"No problem, Yama- wait! We need to get you a female name now!"  
  
George spent the night that night.  
  
They eventually agreed on "Isabella".  
  
-----  
  
He pulled the covers over himself tighter. Why? Why couldn't things be like they used to?  
  
Looking down, studying the darkness, he realized something...  
  
Maybe George should know what was going on?  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** Wai! I hope you all don't mind some shonen-ai hints. I'm not sure if it'll become a shonen-ai or not yet. I like shonen-ai though, so probably... Heh. 


	4. Ch 4: Defiled

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N:** And more... c'mon, review people!  
  
Ch. 4: Defiled  
  
---------------------  
  
Isabella, or Yamamoto... whoever, sat up, picking up his...her... cell phone. She dialed George's number and closed her eyes, sitting against the headboard.  
  
The ringing stopped, and Isabella heard a tired and handsome voice on the other end of the line. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"George?" Isabella asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"Isabella? Why are you calling me so late?"  
  
Isabella hesitated. "George... my parents found out..."  
  
There was a long pause. "How?"  
  
"They came home... a surprise visit, they said..." George could hear her sniffle. "They walked in on me in the kitchen... at first they thought I was my girlfriend... until I turned around..."  
  
George was silent again. "I see... I'm coming over, ok?" Isabella nodded, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "I'll be over in a few..."  
  
-----  
  
Isabella walked downstairs, sitting on her nearby couch. Not many minutes later, someone knocked on the door. She quickly stood up and opened the door.  
  
George stood there and looked at Isabella. "Your clothes..."  
  
Isabella smiled faintly. "They're upstairs..."  
  
He nodded. "It's been a long time since I've seen you like this..." his voice trailed off.  
  
She tried to hold her smile. "I know."  
  
-----  
  
They sat at the kitchen table, a hot cup of coffee in front of each of them.  
  
"So, what happened?" George asked her.  
  
Isabella looked down. "Well... they walked in, and like I said, they thought I was my girlfriend. They asked where their son was. I didn't know how to answer, so I just turned around. It took them a moment, but they realized who it was." She looked down at her table. "They smiled... politely, you know?" She smiled a bit. "Then they asked if we needed to talk..."  
  
George interrupted, handing Isabella a napkin for her tears. She accepted it.  
  
"They told me that I could keep the house and all the inheritance I had... I could keep living like I do now... but..." Her voice broke. "I'm not to say I'm their child..." She looked down, tears flooding over her cheeks. "They disowned me, George!"  
  
George watched silently... he slowly moved over and wrapped his arms around the fragile young man. "I'm sorry, Isabella..."  
  
Isabella sniffled and nodded.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say... It's horrible, what happened..." He looked down at her. "But... Well, I'll always be here for you... I won't disown you."  
  
Isabella smiled up at George weakly. "Thank you... Johji."  
  
George smiled serenely and bent down, gently brushing his lips against hers.  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** Oooo! And the romance begins! But what's Isabella gonna do? Is she gonna accept him, or hate him? Who knows. Tune in to find out . 


	5. Ch 5: Impure

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Striddy-chan and chaZZZ. Thanks guys ;D  
  
Ch. 5: Impure  
  
---------------------  
  
Her eyes flew open, the sadness in her eyes replaced by surprise. She didn't know what to do- so she settled on middle ground: she neither kissed back nor pulled away.  
  
George's head moved back. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."  
  
Isabella shook her head. "No, George... it's fine..." She smiled a bit, though weakly.  
  
"No, it's not," George stated as he shook his head. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
Isabella cocked her head to the side slightly but stayed quiet, watching him with confused eyes.  
  
"I should go." George stood up.  
  
"No! George! It's ok!" But Isabella's words were too late. He had already left the room.  
  
She sat, looking down at her coffee. Blinking back fresh tears, she got up and dumped her and George's coffee into the sink.  
  
-----  
  
Isabella climbed into her bed slowly. Her eyes had dried by now. She felt like she didn't have any more liquid inside her. She curled up under her comforter again, for the second time this night.  
  
"George," she thought to herself. "What are you doing?... What are you doing to me?" She closed her eyes.  
  
-----  
  
George was locked in his room, sewing together a new dress when Yamamoto burst in, wearing the lilac dress he had given her a few days ago.  
  
"Hiya, George!" Yamamoto smiled, then gasped when he saw the new dress. "It's so pretty!" He grinned. "Can I wear it when you're done?"  
  
George nodded and smiled. "Sure... I made it for you."  
  
Yamamoto smiled and sat next to George while he worked on her new dress.  
  
"George?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think... since I'm a girl now..." he blushed slightly. "Would it be wrong... for me to like boys?"  
  
George looked at Isabella, his head turned slightly. "No... I don't think so." He grinned. "I think as long as you're happy, you can't be wrong."  
  
Yamamoto nodded, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
  
"Ok, George."  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** Thanks you guys who have reviewed my story for me ; I hope you guys like this chapter too. I have a lot of fun writing about these two as little kids... Maybe I'll write about all the characters as little kids.. One day. Maybe. ;; Until then, I should finish this story, ne? 


	6. Ch 6: Contaminated

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N**: This is for all the people that have commented so far. I hope you like it. I haven't really been feeling like writing, but I am anyways.  
  
Ch. 6: Contaminated  
  
---------------------  
  
Isabella woke up late the next day. It was around noon, she noted. Dully, she also noted, that the day was grey. After drifting back and forth between sleep, she finally pulled herself together, forcing herself to get up. She walked to the bathroom, and stopped in front of the mirror. She patted her puffy cheeks, and looked at her red eyes.  
  
She decided to stay in that day.  
  
-----  
  
George opened his eyes, the bright light forcing him to wince. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It all came flooding back. He shook his head. He felt ashamed of himself.  
  
He got ready, dressed, cleaned. He left the house and headed for the Studio.  
  
-----  
  
"Blimey, George, you're late," Arashi stated, looking at a stumbling George. "An' where the 'ell is Isabella?"  
  
George shruged, collapsing on a stool.  
  
"It isn't like Isabella to be late," Miwako remarked. "Miwako hopes she's ok."  
  
George kept quiet.  
  
-----  
  
It was around 6 in the evening. Isabella hadn't even gotten dressed. She was still moping around her house. She told Sebastian that he had the day off, and she'd spent all day on a couch listening to music and watching the TV. She didn't even bother calling the Studio. She didn't even know if she was going back.  
  
-----

Miwako sighed. "Arashi, it's been all day... Isabella still hasn't even called..."  
  
Arashi nodded. "I know, Miwako..."  
  
"Can we go check on her?"  
  
"Sure," Arashi said, smiling a bit.  
  
George stood up. "You guys go home. I'll check on her."  
  
Miwako blinked, suprised. "Oh... Ok, George..."  
  
Arashi and Miwako stood up, getting their stuff together. George left them, hearing their laughter.  
  
-----  
  
The doorbell rang. Isabella slowly pulled herself up, sludging towards the door. "Hello?" she said, opening it up.  
  
George looked at the mess in front of him. She wasn't even dressed. Her hair was limp and she had no makeup on. This was nothing like the Isabella he knew.  
  
Isabella looked up at George. She smiled a bit, almost sad. "George..."  
  
Her breath was taken away a moment later by a deep kiss.  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N**: The sixth chapter. Whatcha think? I really have no idea where the story's gonna go after this. I'll think about it. I know what I want in the end, though. If I want it to make much sense though, this thing is gonna be freaking LONG. But... maybe -


	7. Ch 7: Infected

Unclean  
  
I do not own any characters from Paradise Kiss. Paradise Kiss is copyright Ai Yazawa and Tokyopop.  
  
**A/N:** Honestly, all the fans. I have no FOOKIN' idea where this fanfic is going anymore XD I'm just writing it as I go...  
  
Ch. 7: Infected  
  
---------------------  
  
Isabella moaned quietly, kissing George back. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging close.  
  
George looked down at her, breaking off the kiss. "Isabella... about earlier..."  
  
Isabella shook her head. "It's nothing, George..." But George started to speak again. "No, really, George... it's nothing..." Isabella smiled.  
  
-----  
  
George sat on the couch in Isabella's living room. Isabella sat across from him in a chair, curled up. He sat down his coffee mug. "You didn't come to the studio today..."  
  
Isabella shook her head. "I... don't know if I will." George looked up quickly. "It just seems so fruitless, George. No matter what I do, no one's happy." Isabella looked down, swirling her own coffee mug.  
  
George's face softened a bit. "Isabella, it doesn't matter who's happy, as long as YOU'RE happy."  
  
Isabella shook her head. "But to make me happy, would make everyone else unhappy. And I couldn't do that." She stood up, picking up George's coffee mug that he sat down. She walked towards the kitchen, George following her.  
  
"Well, what is it that would make you happy, Isabella?"  
  
She turned around and smiled at him.   
  
-----  
  
Miwako looked up at Arashi, clinging close. "Why do you think George acted so funny today, Arashi? Did it have something to do with Isabella?"  
  
Arashi shrugged, wrapping an arm around her naked shoulders, holding her close. "I dunno, Miwako. He seemed out of it though, didn't he?" Miwako nodded. Arashi looked down at her, then up at the ceiling. "I have band practice tomorrow."  
  
Miwako nodded again, laying her head against his bare chest.  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** Another shorty... sorry XD Someone IM me on AiM and bother me all the time to write more.. xox immadork xox.. otherwise I never think about it... But I dunno.. I think the story will move forward quite a bit in the next chapter.. not sure though... 


End file.
